


Moodboard for Near Miss

by dls



Series: More Than Just a Picture [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls
Summary: Excerpt from fic:His father sighed in frustration, a sound Tony was all too used to hearing and that had his hackles rising despite Tony’s best effort to remain calm.  “I need you to find out where the police towed the car and I need you to contact Colonel Ross at the Pentagon.  He’s at extension 39765.  There’s something in the trunk of the car he needs to pick up immediately.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: More Than Just a Picture [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560874
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Moodboard for Near Miss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arboreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arboreal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Near Miss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072612) by [Arboreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arboreal/pseuds/Arboreal). 



**Author's Note:**

> [dls-ao3.tumblr.com](https://dls-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
